


Quick And Dirty

by tessels18



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessels18/pseuds/tessels18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't really know how it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick And Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift for my bestfriend.

They don't really know how it happened but one minute they're drinking beer and watching the game and the next, hands are wandering and clothes are getting torn off, kev was sitting on the couch and mickey on top of him, their lips were rough against eachother and their breathing was heavy, kev bit mickeys earlobe and with heavy breaths he said 'it's been a while so this is gonna be quick and dirty' then kev stood up and carried mickey to the kitchen bench and dropped his legs to the floor and spun him so quickly mickey didn't have time to register, within seconds kevs fingers were inside mickey and placed his other hand flat between his shoulder blades, keeping him in place. Once kev opened him up enough he pulled his fingers out and pushed his leaking cock in until his hips were resting against mickeys arse, as soon as mickey nodded an okay kev got into a quick hard rhythm, soft moans turned into raggered breathing and mickey reached down and stroked himself to the pace kev had set, within minutes both men came with moans of incoherent words.  
Once they regained mobility kev just found his boxers and sat back on the couch lighting a cigarette while mickey got dressed and managed to mumble out a 'this never happened' before walking out the door.


End file.
